glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Versus
Versus is the second episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on April 26, 2014. Plot Kat and Sabina go head to head. Kyle and Ricky go head to head. Iris fights against herself, as she completely lets go. Brandon and Lucas´s relationship is tested. Everything changes. Episode -Kat, with a furious look on her face, walked down Woodsville´s hallways.- “''Ugh, I can´t stand this new girl, Sabina. She´s a total bitch. She really is, and I´m seriously wondering if she´s mentally retarded or what. She just can´t take my place as captain of the Lady Reapers. She can´t. It´s my spot, not hers. I will do anything to keep it.”'' -Sabina, smirking, walked down Woodsville´s hallways.- “''I just love this new school. It´s so cool how easily I can trick people, I can easily do whatever I want here, and everyone will fell for it. I´m a total bitch, and I love it. I will take Kat´s place as captain of the Lady Reapers. Oh, I will.”'' -Kat and Sabina both entered Olga´s office at the same time.- “Olga, what´s your decision?” Kat asked her, crossed-armed. “What are you even talking about?” Olga asked, confused. “Who´s captain of your cheerleaders?” “Oh. Girls, I don´t know yet, okay? I need some time to think.” Olga answered, smiling. -Kat and Sabina both rolled their eyes.- “Can you just please hurry up?” Sabina asked her. “Look, Sabina, I´ll take my time, okay? I´ll let you know once I come to my decision.” “It´s obvious she´s gonna pick me.” Kat said to Sabina. “Bitch please, you´re such a loser. You just lost it all, Kat. Everyone fucking knows it. You´re not the same girl, you changed, Kat, and now it´s my time to shine.” Sabina said. “Nobody fucking knows who you are, Sabina! You´re just this normal whore that wants to become this popular girl, because I´m sure you were such a loser. I feel pity for you, Sabina, I really really do, and I hope you do find happiness someday.” “Girls, come on! Stop it!” Olga said, concerned, but both girls ignored her. -Sabina slowly walked towards Kat, armed crossed and stared at her directly on her eyes.- “Bring. It. Bitch.” Sabina said. “It´s on.” “''Well you´re a real tough cookie with a long history, of breaking little hearts like the one in me.” '' Kat sang, walking away from Olga´s office. “''That´s okay, let´s see how you do it, put on your dukes, let´s get down to it.” Sabina sang. -Kat and Sabina ran through the school´s hallways.- “''Hit me with your best shot, why don´t you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot, fire away” ''They both sang. “''You come on with a ¨come on¨, you don´t fight fair, but that´s okay, see if I care.” ''Kat sang at cheerleader´s practice, while she did the routine, doing her best, while staring at Sabina who was doing the routine way better than her. “''Knock me down, it´s all in vain, I´ll get right back on my feet again” ''Sabina sang, while she stared at Kat doing a perfect routine. “''Hit me with your best shot, why don´t you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away.” Kat and Sabina sang while practicing and staring at Olga for her approval. -Sabina and Kat now sang at glee club.- “''Well, you´re a real tough cookie with a long history, of breaking little hearts like the one in me” Sabina sang, pressing herself against Kat. “''Before I put another notch on my lipstick case, you better make sure you get my place” Kat sang powerfully. “''Hit me with your best shot, why don´t you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away. Hit me with your best shot, why don´t you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away” Kat and Sabina powerfully ended the song together, staring at each other face to face. “You lost, Kat.” Sabina said, smirking. “Bitch, please. Come on guys, who did better?” Kat asked glee club, while everyone remained silent. “Girls, you both did amazing.” Nick said. “Oh, don´t put on that crap, Mister Adams, who won?” Kat said. “You both did.” “Ugh, please.” Kat said, talking a sit besides Lexie. -Rose was walking on Woodsville´s hallways when she spotted Iris, and walked towards her.- “Hey, Iris!” Rose said, smiling. “What do you want, Rose?” Iris said, uninterested. “Um… just say hi. How was your Summer?” “It was okay, what do you even care?” -Iris continued walking.- “Hey, Iris, maybe we can have a girls night this Friday” Rose said, while Iris turned around. “Oh no, no no no. I would kill myself before doing that. I´m going out with my boyfriend.” “Your boyfriend?” “Yup.” “How´s he like?” “He´s incredible, and hot.” “Do you think I can maybe meet him.” “What? No way.” Iris said, as she continued walking, leaving Rose perplexed. -Ricky walked down Woodsville´s hallways, a bunch of girls walking all around him, smiling and giggling.- “''I love this school. I do. And I got the quarterback spot I wanted. I had to take it away from Kyle, tough, I really didn’t like that. But well, I think I deserved it. All of these girls love me, but I just am not interested. I´m looking for the right girl, and I´m sure she´s out somewhere.” “Hey, Ricky.” Kyle said, smiling at Ricky. “Sup, Kyle” “How does it feel being the new quarterback? It´s great, isn´t it?” “Oh, um, yeah, I like it.” “Good for you, Ricky. Good for you.” “Look, Kyle, I never meant to harm you or anything.” “Sure you didn´t. Just look at Ricky, he´s so hot, he´s tall, he´s the quarterback, he has a sweet voice, all of the girls love him, damn, that guy´s perfect.” “Kyle, what´s wrong?” “Oh nothing, Ricky, nothing.” “I´m sorry, dude.” -Kyle laughed.- “Sorry? Why should you be sorry? Look, Ricky, I´m sorry to tell you this, but you are not better than me.” “I never said I was.” “But you do think you are, don´t you?” “Kyle, no! I don´t! Just stop attacking me, man.” “Attacking you? I´m not attacking you or insulting you or anything.” “Yes, you are, Kyle, so stop it.” Ricky said. “Dude, I just wanna be friends with you!” Kyle said. “Well, it doesn´t seem like it.” “Okay. You really are stupid then. See you around” Kyle said, while he turned around. “''Risin´ up, back on the street, took my time took my chances. Went the distance now I´m back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive.” Kyle sang. “''So many times, it happens so fast, you change your passion for glory, don´t loose your grips on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive.” ''Ricky sang, staring at Kyle as he walked ahead of him. -Kyle and Ricky were at football practice, dressed up in their football clothes, tackling each other.- “''It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight, risin up to the challenge of our rival, and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he´s watching us all with the eye, of the tiger.” ''Kyle and Ricky sang. -Kyle walked with Leni through the school as he saw Ricky with a group of girls.- “''Risin´ up, straight to the top, had the guts, got the glory, went the distance now I´m never gonna stop, just a man and his will to survive.” ''Kyle sang, jealously staring at Ricky. “''It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight, risin up to the challenge of our rival, and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he´s watching us all with the eye, of the tiger.” Ricky and Kyle sang as football practice ended on the field, and it started raining as they took out their helmets. “Good job, man.” Ricky said to Kyle on the dark, rainy day. The trees balanced themselves everywhere as the wind made them dance, and huge drops of water fell. -Kyle´s eyes were red. He stared at Ricky and quickly tackled him to the ground, and started punching him on the face.- -Each punch Kyle gave his face grew different, mad, his eyes were extremely red, and Ricky received each fist.- “Dude… stop it” Ricky said, trying to stand up, while the rest of the football team gathered themselves around them, staring at the fight, but the football coach appeared, furious. “Stoner! Stop it right now!” -Kyle stood up and stared at his work. Ricky´s face was covered in blood as he laid on the ground, and the rain poured on the dark day as the trees danced. And Kyle cried.- -Kyle was sitting at Principal Bell´s office.- “I can´t allow this behavior on my students, Kyle.” Principal Bell said, with her sweet voice, as she chewed gum and stared at Kyle with her big, goofy glasses. -Kyle stared at the floor.- “I know, Principal Bell… I was wrong.” -Abigail nodded.- “Kyle, I know you. You are a sweet kid, you would never do anything like that, what´s wrong?” -Kyle stared at her, with his red eyes.- “I was just furious… that was not me, I know it wasn´t, and I just… look, I´m sorry, Principal, please, let me stay on this school.” “Kyle, I´m not expelling you, but what you did was extremely wrong, I got news that Ricky just got out from the hospital with some sewn scars, he´s okay, but I can´t allow this Kyle. I have to go you a three days suspension from school.” -Kyle nodded.- “It´s okay. What I did was horrible, I deserve more than that.” “It´s okay, Kyle, you are a good kid.” “No, I´m not. I am not.” -Brandon was storing his stuff on his locker.- “Hey sexy.” -Brandon turned around and saw Lucas smiling at him.- “Hello, Lucas.” Brandon said, without smiling, and he kept on walking down Woodsville´s hallways. “Brandon, wait! We haven´t been talking that much lately, and I wanted to know if you want to go to the movies together or something this Friday.” -Brandon turned around.- “Are you fucking kidding me, Lucas? I see you all day, all night, we fucking live together since my parents made me leave my own house! I sleep by your side, have breakfast, dinner, go to school, to glee club, do everything with you, and I just need my fucking space okay! So let me be!” -Brandon continued walking, while Lucas was left there, shocked, and Sabina smirked as she stared at them.- “''I really cannot stand Lucas anymore, I just can´t, he´s always there, always annoying me, always wanting to have sex. I can´t even remember the last time we had sex. He just grosses me out, and I am really tired of him. I can´t even stare at him anymore… I think that moving in with him was a big mistake, I can´t handle it, I just need to focus on myself, I just don´t feel any love, don´t feel anything right now.I feel like I am really giving up on him” Brandon thought, while trying to avoid crying. “''Say something, I´m giving up on you. I´ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you, say something I´m giving up on you.” ''Brandon sang. “''And I am feeling so small, I was over my head, I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall, I´m still learning to love, just starting to crawl.” Lucas sang alone at the hallway. -Brandon and Lucas each walked by their own on the street.- “''Say something I´m giving up on you, I´m sorry that I couldn´t get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you, say something I´m giving up on you.” Brandon and Lucas sang, while they walked alone. -Brandon and Lucas were at Lucas´s home, having dinner and yet saying nothing. Staring numbly.- “''And I will swallow my pride, you´re the one that I love, and I´m saying goodbye.” ''Brandon sang on the background. -Brandon and Lucas were resting on the same bed, without talking, laying on either side of the bed, each with tears on their eyes.- “''Say something I´m giving up on you, and I´m sorry I couldn´t get to you, and anywhere I would´ve followed you, oh-oh-oh, say something I´m giving up on you. Say something, I´m giving up on you, say something….” '' -Brandon and Lucas cried, without saying a word to each other, and closed their eyes.- -Before glee club came into session, Lennon sat there awkwardly as everyone around her talked between each other.- “''Hello there. I really like glee club, it´s cool. And I think I am starting to get used to high school, it´s so weird because I was home schooled all my life, while I lived abroad. But well, I´m so happy I finally settled myself somewhere. I wish I could make some friends.” -Lennon pocked Sabina.- “Hi!” Lennon said, smiling, but Sabina rolled her eyes and talked to Leni. “''Well, she didn´t work out.”'' “Just ignore her.” A voice said, and Lennon turned around to stare at Sam. “Hi!” Lennon said to Sam, who smiled. “Hey. How´s high school going for you?” -Lennon nodded.- “It´s good, I love it here. It´s beautiful, don´t you think?” “Um… yeah, I guess.” Sam said. “Well, I love it. Me and my mom came from Europe not so long ago. Mom and dad got divorced there, you see, I really miss my dad… anyways, Europe is lovely, but I am so happy to just settle myself somewhere.” Lennon said, happily as Sam nodded. “You´re so lucky, I really want to go to Europe.” “It´s wonderful! You would love it!” Lennon said, as she happily kept on talking to Sam. -Kat stared at Ricky, who was talking to Lexie.- “''Okay, stop it, Kat. Ugh, shit, I think I have a crush again. Like, seriously. Ricky´s the hottest thing ever, and he´s got something different Kyle and Sam didn´t have, what sucks is that he´s always talking with Lexie, that whore. Lexie´s just a whore, tough, she just has one night stands and never serious relationships, the guys don´t care, everyone loves fucking Lexie. Even I would fuck her. But anyways, Ricky is amazing, and maybe I´ve been single for quite a long time.”'' '' '' -Rose walked down Woodsville´s hallways and encountered Lexie and Kat.- “Guys. Iris is absent again.” Rose said “Yeah, so?” Lexie asked. “Well, you know how she´s been all weird since she met this guy, and I was talking to her the other day and it seems like she´s deeply in love with this sucker. Guys, this is not good for Iris, she obviously isn´t the same, it´s like all this life has been taken away from her… I miss the old Iris, this is not her!” Rose said, while Lexie and Kat nodded. “Yeah, I know, I actually am really worried for Iris, but if she loves this guy, then we can do nothing. She can love whoever she wants to love.” Lexie said. “But we have to help her, this is not healthy!” Rose said. “Yep, you´re right, we have to sit down and talk to her and make her get sense of stuff. She´s not a whore, and I don´t want her to be one.” Kat said, as she smiled and she and Lexie kept on walking. -Mason walked through the school´s hallways, and spotted Rose.- “''I do love being part of glee club, I mean, I am really glad Rose drag me to it. Assholes obviously keep on bullying me, but I don´t really care, I´m part of something. Besides, I love this girl Rose, she´s like the sweetest girl ever, and she´s so nice and her hair… I mean, wow! I never felt like this before.” '' “Hey Rose” Mason said, and Rose turned around, smiling. “Mason! Hi!” Rose said, blushing. “I really am happy you got me into glee club, Rose! Everyone there is so cool, and singing was always my guilty pleasure.” “Yep, glee club is amazing! We need more people like you there. Oh! Um… I should give you my phone number so we keep in touch easily!” “Sure.” Mason said, and smiled. -Nick, Amy, Ren, Helena and Olga sat at the teachers lounge, having lunch. “To be honest, Helena, I´m so glad you´re replacing Bob, he was awful.” Amy said. “Thanks! It´s so cool to be working here. So I guess you guys are together…” Helena said, pointing at Amy and Nick. “Oh yes, Nick and I are together. What about you, are you hanging out with anyone?” Amy said, holding Nick´s hand. “Oh, nah, I just got out from an relationship… but I´m so glad I did” Helena said, laughing. -Ren smiled and blushed as he heard that.- “Nick, I have two girls from your glee club that want to be captain of the cheerleaders” Olga said. “Sabina and Kat, right?” -Olga nodded.- “Yeah, they are both really good. I don´t know that much about Sabina, but Kat was incredible last year.” “The thing is, they really are competitive… I don´t know what to do” Olga said. “Just do what you think is best.” -Iris was out on Friday Night. She was wearing a short skirt, a white shirt, matched with a small black-leathered jacket, and she and Luka were out on an adult club.- -The club was loud with electronic music, everyone was drinking or dancing or kissing. Iris was drunk.- “Have some.” Luka told Iris, giving her some cocaine, while Iris sniffed some and quickly raised her head, laughing. “I love you so much, Luka.” Iris said, as she grabbed Luka and kissed him while he touched her ass. -Luka hugged Iris from her back and danced with her.- “''Down on the west coast, they got a saying: if you´re not drinking, then you´re not playing, but you got the music, you got the music in you, don´t you?” Iris sang on the background as Luka hugged her from the back. “''Down on the West Coast, I get this feeling like, it all could happen that´s why I´m leaving you for the moment, you for the moment, Boy Blue, yeah you.” ''Iris sang on the background as she kissed Luka. “''You´re flying high at the show, I´m feeling hot to the touch, you say you´ll miss me, and I wanna say I´ll miss you so much, something keeps me real quiet, I´m alive, I´m a lush. Your love, your love, your love.” ''Iris sang on the background as she inhaled cocaine and laughed with Luka and his friends. “''I can see my baby swingin´, his Parliament´s on fire, and his hands are up. On the balcony and I´m singing, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love. I can see my sweet boy swayin´, he´s a crazy cubano como yo my love, on the balcony and I´m saying, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love.” Iris sang on the bacckground as she danced in slow motion at the club with Luka. “''Down on the West Coast, they got their movies, their golden rock and roll groupies, and you´ve got the music, you´ve got the music in you, don´t you?” Iris sang on the background as she kissed Luka. “''You push it hard up all the way, I´m feeling hot and on fire, I guess that no one ver made me feel I´m a child. Te deseo cariño, it´s you I desire, your love, your love, your love.” '' “Let´s go outside.” Luka told Iris. -Luka hugged Iris by her back at a clear night, outside the club, all alone.- “''I can see my baby swingin´, his Parliament´s on fire, and his hands are up. On the balcony and I´m singing, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love. I can see my sweet boy swayin´, he´s a crazy cubano como yo my love, on the balcony and I´m saying, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love.” Iris sang on the background as she swayed with Luka against a full moon during the beautiful night, all by themselves. “I can see my baby swingin´, his Parliament´s on fire, and his hands are up. On the balcony and I´m singing, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love. I can see my sweet boy swayin´, he´s a crazy cubano como yo my love, on the balcony and I´m saying, oooh baby, oooh baby, I´m in love.” '' -Iris kissed Luka, as they stood before a small forest at night, against a pale moon.- “Iris, I love you.” Luka told her. “I love you too.” “And there is something important I need to tell you.” Luka said. “What- what is it?” “I´m getting deported, I have to go back to Croatia..” Luka said, while Iris slowly opened her mouth and tears started gathering on her hazel eyes. “What?” She asked, about to cry. “I know, it sucks, but I came here just as a tourist, and ended up staying way too long.” Luka said. “But… but you can´t just leave, Luka!” Iris said, her voice wailing as she cried. -Luka caressed Iris´s face.- “I know I can´t… I know. But there´s nothing I can do. I wish I could just stay with you.” “But there must be some way! Any way! You can stay here, we… you… you have to marry me.” Iris said. “Marry you?” “It can be just an official thing but it´s not that we have to live together or anything, so you acquire a green card, we can do this, I´m serious about it! We can be married but still hang out as we do right now…. Just a small wedding, nobody has to know! Think about it.” Iris said, her voice still wailing. -Luka stared at the ground and then at Iris.- “I will do anything to stay here with you, Iris. I will marry you, and I won´t leave you, okay?” -Iris smiled and nodded as she kissed Luka, and then grabbed his hand and carried hum back to the club, drying away her tears.- -Kat was lying on her bed, talking to Shan through Skype. Shan smiled on the other side of the camera on her room at Oakwood.- “But well, this girl, Sabina is horrible, Shan. She´s a plain out bitch that just wants to make people´s life hell. She said she would take away everything and everyone I loved… I don´t know, she´s crazy. I don´t care that much about being captain anymore, but I just don´t want this bitch to take my place.” -Shan nodded.- “Let her be, she´s just a whore.” “Anyways, how´s everything going there?” Kat asked her. “Oh, I love it! I have an amazing group of friends here, and I think Tony has a crush on me but I already explained I have a boyfriend. But yeah, they´re all great guys. I still miss glee club, tough! I miss all of you, guys!” Shan said. “We all miss you too, Shanny. Gotta go, see ya sis.” “Bye.” Shan said, waving and smiling. -Kat and Sabina were at Olga´s office.- “Alright, polish girl, bitch number four, after considering all, I´ve come to a decision.” Olga said. “Who?” Sabina asked impatiently. “Not you.” Kat said. “Girls, please, shut up! I can´t have two of my cheerleaders fighting all the time! I made my decision and the new captain of the Lady Reapers is Lexie Hope.” -Kat and Sabina both dropped their jaws.- “What?!” They both said at once. “Lexie has not been fighting or complaining all the time to get her spot! Besides, she´s a senior and I´ve seen her and she´s amazing. Neither of you deserve being captain of my cheerleaders after seeing how you behave between each other, now please, go away from my office.” -Sabina quickly walked away, crying and moaning, and was followed by Kat.- “''Well, it´s not that bad. Sabina could´ve taken the spot and I would´ve killed myself. But maybe Lexie deserves it better than I do. It´s time to grow up.” ''Kat said, smiling as she watched Sabina cry. “Shit shit shit shit!” She shrieked through the school´s hallways, smashing Lisa Wong against a locker on her way, and getting lost on the crowd. -Ricky was changing himself to his football clothes on the guy´s locker rooms as Kyle stepped in, and stared at Ricky´s wounds and sat besides him.- “Hey, Kyle.” “Ricky… look, I´m sorry. I´m sorry I behave so badly with you. I am not that kind of guy, and I really, really am sorry for the way I behaved towards you. I know this words won´t make anything come back… but I was so confused. I was this guy, this alpha male leader last year, and I just lost it all, slowly, but I did, and when I just saw you, saw how you were taking my place, I got plain out jealous because I was loosing everything I once had. And so I went all crazy, when I should´ve just accepted I was no longer that guy. I should have just accepted it all, but I was stupid and didn´t so I reacted that way. And I´m sorry, Ricky, I wish we could just get along well.” Kyle said, tears gathering around his eyes. -Ricky nodded, and smiled.- “It´s okay, Kyle. I understand. There´s nothing to worry about, and I am glad you realized all this. It´s not that I ever meant to take your place, or anything, I also just wish we could get along, Kyle. No need to keep on fighting.” Ricky said, and Kyle smirked. -Lucas approached Brandon at the school´s hallways, but Brandon ignored him and kept on walking.- “Hi.” Lucas turned around and saw Sabina staring at him. She had some tears around her eyes. “Hey… were you crying?” “Oh, no, I´m okay.” Sabina lied. -Lucas stared at Sabina´s breasts.- “You like them, don´t you? I heard you like dick and vagina.” -Lucas turned red.- “Don´t worry, it´s okay. You´re hot, Lucas.” Sabina said, with a sweet, soft, provocative tone on her voice. -Lucas kept on staring at her body.- “I can´t… I have to go, Sabina..” “Wait!” Sabina said, as she grabbed Lucas. -Lucas couldn´t resist Sabina´s provocative body and expressions.- “I heard you and Brandon have not been talking or having any action lately… I´m sure you are desperate… for… some.” Sabina whispered on Lucas´s ear. -Lucas tried to control himself, and turned red.- “He´ll break up with you any second now.” Sabina said, “poor you, you really loved him, but he never really loved you. You know that, Lucas.” -Lucas stared at her body, loosing control.- “There´s an abandoned bathroom here, I heard it´s great for some occasions.” Sabina said, as she held out her hand to Lucas. “Come.” She said, while Lucas stared at her hand, considering what to do, and finally decided to hold it. -Sabina guided a conflicted Lucas through the school´s hallways.- “''It´s a shame that we need everything, still everything that I see, I need. Just go, please don´t go, I, I want all, all, all, that I see, see, see. Just go, please don´t go, ´cause I´ll only let you down, and I´ll only let you down.” ''Lucas sang on the background, against a monotonous tone. -The whole school hallways was like a sea of heads for Lucas, as he was guided by Sabina.- “''And watch the world, spinning round, and know that it´s alright, alright, alright, alright, alright. Just go, please don´t go, ´cause I´ll only let you down, and I´ll only let you down. And watch the world, watch the world, watch the world, watch the world, ´cause I´ll only let you down. Only let you down.” ''Lucas sang, as he remembered when he and Brandon first kissed at the auditorium, and a tear fell down his face. -Lucas and Sabina reached the bathroom, and Sabina opened the door as she and Lucas entered. She closed the door behind her.- “''Let you down.” Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Adelaide Kane '''as Shan Wittles *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka Zinščović *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Pamela Chan '''as Lisa Wong Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was good! It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? Hit Me With Your Best Shot Eye Of The Tiger Say Something West Coast Let You Down Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes